dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Freeman (Earth-S)
; Jacob Freeman (paternal grandfather, deceased); Daniel Troop (maternal grandfather, deceased); David Freeman (father, deceased); Rebecca Freeman (mother, deceased); Kit Freeman (brother); | Universe = Earth-S | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 164 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Newspaper Vendor, Student | PlaceOfBirth = New England | Creators = Ed Herron; C.C. Beck; Mac Raboy | First = Whiz Comics Vol 1 25 | Last = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Origin One of Captain Marvel's punches sends the villain Captain Nazi careening into a lake. An elderly man, Jacob Freeman, and his grandson, Freddy, happened to be fishing in the lake near where Nazi has landed, and, not knowing who he is, lift the unconscious man into their boat to prevent him from drowning. Nazi immediately comes to, tosses Jacob into the lake, and knocks Freddy out of the boat with an oar. The old man immediately dies, but Captain Marvel is able to save an unconscious Freddy and bring him to a hospital. (December 1941) Captain Marvel changes to his regular form of young Billy Batson, and is told by a nurse that Freddy is not expected to last the night. Billy then devises a better way to help the boy: he sneaks Freddy out of the hospital and takes him to the secret underground throne of the wizard Shazam, who first granted Billy the power to become Captain Marvel. Billy asks the wizard to heal Freddy and save his life, but Shazam cannot, and instead tells Billy that he, as Captain Marvel, can pass along some of his powers to so that Freddy can live. Shazam disappears and Billy transforms back into Captain Marvel, just as Freddy awakens. Looking up, he exclaims “Why...it's Captain Marvel,” and is instantly transformed into a super-powered version of himself. Captain Marvel tells him that he is now "Captain Marvel, Jr.". Unlike Billy, who as a youngster transforms into an adult Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr. maintains his youth and resemblance to Freddy. Additionally, hear is clad in a yellow-on-blue costume with a red cape, rather than Marvel's yellow-on-red with a white cape. Captain Marvel informs Junior that he cannot remain in his super-powered form at all times, but that he must allow his human form to heal as best it can. With that, Freddy once again said his mentor's name and returned to his hospital bed. Freddy remains permanently lame in his left leg and is forced to walk with a crutch (although Captain Marvel, Jr. bears no such impediment). As a result, Junior sought revenge against Captain Nazi, and the two repeatedly battled over the years. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Freddy was supposed to die at the hands of Captain Nazi and as a result, his brother Kit (who went through a similar experience with Nazi's at the same time on the same day) died in his place and became Kid Eternity. | Powers = * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** *** *** ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** ** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : He lost the use of one of his legs and while in his human form must walk with crutches. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * was Captain Marvel, Jr.'s first appearance in a comic published by DC Comics. | Trivia = * Captain Marvel Jr. is also known as the World's Mightiest Boy. | Recommended = *Whiz Comics #25+ *Master Comics #22+ *Captain Marvel Jr. #1+ | Links = *The Blue Boy-a Captain Marvel, Jr. blog *[https://digitalcomicmuseum.com/preview/index.php?did=17548 Digital Comic Museum: Rangerhouse Archive No. 1 (Captain Marvel, Jr. Origin)--Digital-only reprint compilation of stories from Master Comics #21-23, 34 & Whiz Comics #25] }} Category:Fawcett Publications Characters